Yami no Naka de Mitsuketa Hikari
by Hikaru-009
Summary: [Hiten x Yura] Probably the first HitenxYura fic on the net. Defeated and badly injured by Inuyasha, Hiten stays in the darkness unable to move. Just as he was about to lose hope, a certain Oni Youkai makes a visit...


**Yami no Naka de Mitsuketa Hikari**

_**( A Light Found In The Darkness )**_

Darkness…

All he sees is darkness…

" Shit…"

Hiten opened his blood, red eyes to stare at the pitch-black darkness in front of him. He thought of moving his body but his youki must be concentrating on healing the wounds he had received from previous battle therefore making him not able to move at all.

" Damnit…" He cursed in frustration, " I can't believe I lost to that fuckin' hanyou…"

He could've won. No. He _was_ about to win. If that stupid human girl of his hadn't destroyed his floating wheel that made him able to fly then there was a great chance of him wining. He was just about to get the Shikon shards. And that human girl had to mess everything up.

' This is why I hate women…always messing everything up.' He closed his eyes to rest for a while. ' He was just a hanyou for God's sake! And who am I!? The Great Raijuu Hiten! The older of the Raijuu Kyoudai!! And I lost to a hanyou. Hm, Father would laugh at me if he hears this.'

An image of his brother came across his half-tired mind. " Manten…"

When he saw the damned sword of the Hanyou's stab through his brother's big chest, it shocked him. And at the same time, an unholdable amount of anger swelled through his whole body. He rushed to his brother's side as fast as he could but it was too late. So to not make his brother die in vain, he ate his brother's heart. At least, so he can combine powers with his brother to kill that hanyou for revenge.

But he still lost…

" Sorry, Manten…" Hiten spoke, almost to himself. " I lost…even with your power…I lost."

…Would you forgive me?

Hiten opens his eyes to see nothing but the darkness again. " Damn…how long am I suppose to be in here anyways? Aren't I supposed to go to Hell already or something? Ha, imagine me being in Heaven…now _that_ will definitely crack my Father up. Maybe Manten is waiting for me down there too…"

No…

Why not just forget about going to Hell or not?

Why not just stay here and die alone in the darkness?

I'm a disgrace to the family anyways…

" Oh my…giving up already?"

Hiten widens his eyes and quickly sits himself up, ignoring the pain, " Who's there!!?"

He heard a faint sound of giggling from the darkness and narrowed his eyes, sharpening his senses to concentrate on the presence in front of him. He was able to make an outline of a figure, from the size, slightly smaller than him and from the sound of giggling, it seems to be a woman.

He heaves a sigh, ' Great…another woman to mess up my day.'

A woman, about the same age as him, appeared out of the darkness, holding a red comb over her hand as though to suppress a smile. She wore…almost revealing black clothing, which Hiten tore his gaze away, cheeks slightly red and her hair was quite short though only in the back since it gets longer towards the front of her face with a red headband on the top.

The woman smiled at the sight of Hiten, " My name is Sakasagami Yura…you?"

" Hiten…I'm a Raijuu…"

" Hmm, Hiten, huh? I think I've heard about you…" Yura smiled mischievously, " So, what brings you here into the Dark World?"

". . . . . I lost to a fuckin' hanyou…" He answered half reluctantly.

" Hm?" Yura perked an eyebrow, " Say, did this Hanyou had long, beautiful silver hair?"

Hiten looked at her quizzically, "…Yeah, so what?"

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her giggling, " What the fuck is so funny, woman?"

" I _do_ have a name, you know." Yura crossed her arms behind her back after laughing for a while, " I was laughing because I also happen to lose by that certain hanyou you were talking about."

The thunder demon widen his eyes, " You…what?"

" _I_ lost to him," She answered, " It's not a nice thing to make a lady repeat herself."

A small smile formed on Hiten's face and in the next moment, he started to laugh loudly. His stomach was starting to hurt but that didn't matter to him. Yura frowned and burrowed her eyebrows.

" Now what are _you_ laughing at…?" She asked, obviously, feeling insulted.

The thunder demon shook his head, still laughing. " Kuku…n…nothing, it's just…Just glad to hear that I'm not the only youkai to have been beaten up by that hanyou…Haha…"

Yura frowned again, " Well…you're not a nice fellow, are you."

"Hm, figured that out now?" Hiten said. He then tries to get up, assuming his body should be already healed by now, but a sharp pain struck through his chest, and he winced his eyes, letting a small groan escape from his mouth.

Yura, apparently, noticed his condition, walked over to his side. She bent down next to him and examined his wound, laying him back down on the cold, dark ground under him. " Hmm…you still seem to not have recovered yet. So! I suggest you to just lay down and stay still until I say you can move!"

" And where did you get that idea to order me around?" He cocked an eyebrow.

" I did!" She leaned over, halting her face right in front of his own, " And if you have a problem, you'll be answering to my precious combs."

With her face very close, Hiten noticed something he hadn't before, " You're…an oni (ogre)?"

He saw her place her hands on her hip, " And what about it if I am?"

" You seem…small for a regular oni," He said, turning his face away.

There's something different about this woman from the other women he has met. Surely, those other women were more attractive and charming than her…but something in this woman makes her different than the others. But what?

' Aren't all woman the same?' He thought, as he felt the stares from Yura's eyes.

" So…" He heard her voice, " Are you just going to stay in the dark?"

" What?"

" The thing you were mumbling about before," Yura sat next to him, " You're just going to give up living and disappear into this darkness?"

" Ha, Living." Hiten snickered, " What's the use? We're already dead."

" But in _this_ world…we're considered alive. Unlike humans, who are weak and fragile, we're given the permission to live in this world…as long as we don't lose ourselves into the darkness. If we do…then the darkness will consume us…then we will be for long trapped…"

Hiten slowly sat up, " …And what about for those who decided to live?"

" There…" She pointed out into the dark and he turned to where she directed. He saw a faint glint of light in the distance and wondered how he didn't see that in the first place. " That is the door to the light…to where those who chose to live is only allowed. Maybe you'll find your brother and your family there."

" The Door to the Light…" Hiten muttered to himself. But the something caught in his head. " Wait…then why are _you_ here?"

" I…" Yura lowered her eyelids. " I…lost my will to live."

" What?"

" Unlike you…I have no family, friends…nobody to meet there. There is no one there to wait for me. Because I am alone. For the whole time, I lived and survived by myself…that's why, there will be no one there for me." She let out a small smile, " That's why…I don't have a reason to live anymore."

" Ahahaha, don't take it too seriously though," She quickly added after seeing Hiten's expression, " That is nothing for you to worry about. All _you_ got to worry about is to hurry up with healing your wounds and pass through those gates!"

"…Why don't you come with me, then?"

Yura looked surprised for a moment but soon smiles nervously, " I can't…"

" Why?"

" I already told you…"

" Then _I'll_ be there for you!!"

"…eh?"

Hiten quickly regretted, though not fully, what he said and closed his mouth. He could feel his cheeks turning red with heat. He, himself, didn't quite know why he blurted out something like that. " I meant…if…no one is going to wait for you there…I'll be the one. Oh, what the heck. We can both pass the gates…my family…they'll welcome you. They won't care who you are…If you need someone to care for you…my family can be the one. I can be the one."

For some reason…

For some reason, he couldn't let her die out into the darkness by herself. Though, he still haven't understand this weird feeling that is starting to grow in his supposed to be cold heart, he came to understand…

Understand this girl is almost like him. Trying to hide her real feelings inside. She seem strong and unbreakable but…

But even just a light touch seem to can break her fragile heart.

" If you need someone to comfort you…then I can be the one. Is that enough?"

Yura's mouth was opened wide with surprised, her ruby-like eyes widened too. She soon replaced it with a smile but at the same time she seemed to about to cry. " You're the stupidest youkai I've ever met. Is that a confession I hear?"

"…Yura…"

" You know that Oni (ogre) s are cursed ever since the day they were given life…A curse to give everyone and anyone they meet to have a foul life…and yet…you still…"

" I want you…Yura."

Crimson eyes widen once again. But this time followed by a single tear flowing down her cheeks.

"…Thank you." She managed to say in a tearful voice.

Hiten smirked and took her hand into his, placing a soft kiss on the palm. He then pulls her towards the light, the pain fully gone from his body as he stood up. Yura looked hesitant for a moment but soon smiled and followed him.

' Heh…maybe I should be thanking that hanyou kid,' Hiten thought. ' For making me have a chance to meet someone like her.'

He could feel the heat of the light behind him, as they got closer.

Maybe living through the darkness is not bad after all…

As long as you have someone to be with.

The End

-Hikaru

Yay! The first ever Hiten x Yura fic!!! I've been planning on making one…but just couldn't find the time too…and I finally did!! Sorry, if they don't _seem_ to act like the Hiten and Yura in the manga/anime. I tried, really. But this is my image…actually, the one in 'Sengoku Koukou'…of how these two are inside my poor, dirty brain. I know I should be working on the other one…but I couldn't resist! There are hardly ( actually none) Hiten x Yura fics out there so…I just wanted to fill in those lil' spaces out there.

I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, even if you're not interested or not even a fan of it. I'm just happy that you guys are reading it. I'll be working on my ' Sengoku Koukou' fic then!

See you all there! And please be kind to leave a review!!?


End file.
